degrassi: horror story
by faithfulR5er
Summary: there's something in tori's home. it started one night, with maya and campbell there. will they make it out with whatever's in that creepy old house that tori lives in?
1. Chapter 1

Degrassi:

**AN: I'm going to try something new, a horror story, even though im working on chapter three of my other story. But I am not abandoning that story, and thanks to **XStrawberryDuckFeathersX **for that review. **

**Tori POV**

**Maya and I were having a week long sleep over since my parents were out of town. It's dark, raining, and we're watching horror movies. Perfect setting for our own horror movie right? Totally. "Don't open the door, don't open the door." I shrieked. **_**Ding Dong.**_

"**Ah!" Maya and I squealed simultaneously. **

"**Tor, are you expecting anyone else?" Maya asked grabbing my hand. I shook my head no, scared out of my mind. Maya grabbed an umbrella from the nearest basket. **

"**An umbrella? What are you going to do with an umbrella?" I scolded. She shrugged. The doorbell rang again.**

"**Tori, answer the door!" She demanded. I walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob. **

"**Who's there?" I asked. No one answered. Taking in a deep breath, I yanked the door open to reveal Campbell Saunders. "Freakin' Cam!" I cried. "Relax Maya, its just your boyfriend." I sighed turning the lights on. **

"**What's going on here? I got a 911 text from Maya. She told me to get here asap." Cam explained walking into the house. I looked at Maya confused. She looked just as confused as I did. "You texted me at seven twenty two. 'Cam, emergency, come to Tori's!'," He said showing me and Maya his phone. **

"**That's crazy because I was in the shower at seven thirty, and Tori was ordering dinner. My phone was in the bathroom," Maya explained. Cam walked over to Maya and grabbed her phone. "Hey, what're you doing?" She asked trying to get her phone back. **

"**That's weird. Your phone says you never sent a text," He mumbled to himself. **


	2. Chapter 2

Degrassi: horror story

MAYA POV

"Okay, this is all in your heads. You guys have been watching way to many horror movies tonight," Cam said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I hope he's right. Tori and I had had way too many sweets tonight; maybe it was just getting to our heads. But who had my phone when I was in the shower? "You guys are going to be fine," He told me kissing my cheek before Tori came back.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as she sat down on the floor. Tor shook her head before trying to open the box. "Is there a key?" I asked grabbing the box. Again, Tori shook her head. This is so weird. I grabbed the necklace I was wearing and started playing with the charm, which happened to be a key.

"Maya, I'm gonna go home. I've got a five hour practice tomorrow, and I need sleep," Cam said standing up.

"You're just leaving us? What if something happens? You won't be here," Tori argued.

"I'm sorry, Tor. If you need anything, I'll come by tomorrow," He answered, grabbing his jacket and keys. "You'll be fine, I promise," He said before leaving me and Tori alone. Typical boy gets scared about everything. At least Tori and I are staying to get this sorted out.

"Maya, can I see your necklace?" Tori asked motioning to my charm. I doubt that my key necklace will do anything. I didn't even know about this box till about a week ago. And my grandma gave me the necklace when I was about four, and I've worn it ever since. Shrugging, I handed over my necklace. "Okay, it's a long shot if this works…" She drifted off sticking the key. About two seconds later, the box popped open.

"Whoa." I whispered. Tori and I looked at each other shocked. I had no idea that would happen.

Tori Pov

That's crazy. How could Maya's necklace unlock this box? I'm pretty sure her grandma gave her the necklace when Maya was four and her grandma was dying. That was nine years ago. The box looks about how old Maya's grandma should be right now, too. Which would be sixty-one years old. I wonder if that means, this was Maya's grandma's box. "Maya, did your mom ever talk about your grandma?" I asked trying to piece everything together.

"She used too. She said that when she was my age, grandma's parents died in their house. It's crazy too, because it was on this street. Fifty six thirty" Maya explained. When she finished that sentence, my eyes widened in surprise.

"Maya, that's my house. Your grandma's parents died in my house," I gasped. I can't believe this. "Wait, when they move here? Do you know?" I asked.

"They built the house from scratch. At the time, Degrassi was just a small four corner town. No school there at the time either. Lucky them," She mustered up a laugh.

"We must've unleashed something when we renovated the house two years ago. But the question is, why is it just now showing itself?" I asked myself. "Maybe it was waiting for us to meet. What about the box? Did your mom saying anything about the box?" I demanded.

"It was my grandma's old jewelry box. Maybe we should get some sleep. Its eleven p.m., we can get the rest of this sorted out in the morning," She suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," And with that, we turned off the lights and tv, and went to sleep. Or at least tried to go to sleep. I kept thinking why would these things wait two years to come out?


End file.
